Traffic safety laws require that certain passengers wear a safety belt while a vehicle is in motion. Children under a certain age and weight are required to be secured into safety seats. Certain seats may be either secured by a seat belt or secured onto anchors built into a vehicle, such as Lower Anchor and Tethers for Children (LATCH) systems.
Parents and caregivers of small children and infants may often experience lack of sleep, stress, and other distractions that may accompany caring for children. As a result, there have been examples where a parent or caregiver has reached their destination and exited the vehicle without realizing their child has been left unattended in the vehicle. The interior of vehicles can reach extreme temperatures in certain weather conditions, which combined with lack of airflow through the vehicle can cause an occupant, especially a young child, to lose consciousness quickly, and in some cases lead to death.
Accordingly, what is needed is car safety system and components thereof which alerts at least a driver of a vehicle that a child has been left in the vehicle unattended and also alert a driver when a child is not fastened properly into a safety seat.